Kilton
Kilton '('Ki/m and Mi/'lton') is the friendship/romantic pairing of Kim Crawford and Milton Krupnick. Its main rivals are Kick and Millie. History Milton (along with Jerry and Eddie) was shown to have a small crush on Kim in the first episode of Kickin' It. Kim and Milton shared a kiss in Rowdy Rudy when Kim got frustrated with Milton as he was afraid to kiss his girlfriend, Julie. Kim and Milton are constantly together and were karate partners before Kim started sparring with Jack instead. Kim sometimes makes fun of Milton, but they are shown to have a very good relationship nevertheless. Milton was also the only one who stood up for her in Skate Rat. However, they have shown no romantic interest towards each other and are not likely to get together in future episodes as Kim is dating Jack. Kilton Moments Season 1 Wasabi Warriors *When Kim walked up to Jack, Milton, Jerry and Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Eddie greeted her in a very flirty way. *Milton, Jerry, Eddie and Jack were impressed by Kim's karate skills and said 'yes' to her joining the dojo. Fat Chance *Milton wanted to impress Kim, Jerry and Eddie with his spelling bee award. *Kim thought it was sweet that Milton baked Nakamura a cake. *Kim was cheering Milton on when he was wrestling Yamasaki. Dummy Dancing *Kim looked worried when Milton crashed into the model of the solar system. *Kim and Milton exchanged a long look when Truman said that he'd be known to everyone as 'Tantrum Boy'. Dojo Day Afternoon *Kim looked very upset when Arthur blamed Milton for breaking Rudy's trophies. *Milton was the only one who bothered to react to Kim's fight with Margaret on the phone. *Kim grinned at Milton when he got the idea of crawling up the air vent. Swords and Magic *Kim reluctantly agreed to help Milton in his "battle". *Milton didn't recognize Kim with her poofy hair at first, possibly because he was used to her being pretty. *Kim smiled and handed Milton the trophy (before seeing her reflection in it and freezing). Road To Wasabi *Milton seemed impressed with Kim's gift to Rudy. *Kim pulled Eddie away from Milton when he was fighting with him and Jerry. *Kim and Milton leaned back on the same desk together when the gang visited Rudy in Reptile World. *When the gang was walking through Bobby Wasabi's front gates after Milton opened them, Kim flashed Milton a big smile. *Kim was sitting at a table with Milton and Eddie at the strip mall when Bobby Wasabi and Rudy showed up. Ricky Weaver *Milton (along with Jerry and Eddie) tried to help Kim with her dancing. *Milton was the only one who didn't look completely horrified and say something mean about Kim's dancing. *When Milton, Eddie and Jerry made fun of Kim's dancing, Kim looked hurt. Wax On, Wax Off *Milton and Kim were at Falafel Phil's together. *Milton and Kim worked together to get Kim enough money to pay her phone bills. *Milton tolerated Kim's attitude at first. *Kim disagreed when Milton put the blame on himself for melting Bobby's statue. *Kim felt bad for bossing Milton around. The Commercial *Kim talked Mr. Pedesca into giving Milton another chance. *Kim and Eddie helped Milton with his cake. *Kim knew that Milton stayed up all night watching the Angry English Chef. *When Milton told her to sift the flour, Kim, who normally hated being bossed around, only looked slightly annoyed. *Kim tried to please Milton with her cooking. *Milton finally snapped out of his 'Angry English Chef' act when Kim called him a jerk. *Milton apologized to Kim. *Kim tried to make Milton feel better. *Kim (and Eddie) went to school on a Saturday for Milton. *Kim looked happy when Milton finally got over getting a D. *Kim laughed when Milton told the world to get over him getting a D. *Kim grabbed Milton's arm when he tried to go to the library. Boo Gi Nights *Kim and Milton (and Eddie) tried to scare Jack. *Kim tried to stop Jack from hitting Milton and looked worried when Jack hit him and made him fall. *Kim, Milton and Jack were putting up decorations together. *Milton and Kim were the first to find out that Jack was afraid of clowns. Clash of the Titans *Milton and Kim were at Falafel Phil's together. *Kim thought Milton liked her. *Kim tried to let Milton down easy and said that she only thought of him as a friend. *When Milton told Kim that she wasn't his type, she looked mad and hurt. *Kim tried to bring Milton and Julie together because she wanted him to be happy. *Kim was annoyed when Jack made fun of Milton and Juile by calling them nerds. *Kim was upset when Milton 'broke up' with her and Jack. *Kim (and Jack) acted as Milton's 'bodyguards' and protected him from the Black Dragons. *Kim was angry at Rudy for not letting Milton see Julie. *This episode showed that Kim truly cared about Milton. Badge of Honor * Milton was upset because he thought that Kim (along with Jack, Jerry, Eddie and Rudy) didn't respect him. *Milton dreamt that Kim had a crush on him. *Kim was the first to notice Milton at school. *When Milton and Kim were arguing, they were standing very close to each other. *Kim looked like she felt bad when Milton said that they didn't respect him. The Great Escape *It seemed that Milton was goofing off/fake sparring with Kim when Jerry and Jack were talking. *Kim and Milton were sitting next to each other at lunch. *Kim (along with everyone else in the cafeteria) kept her head down when the Principal asked who de-wigged the woman because she didn't want to rat Milton out. *Kim looked worried when Milton owned up. *Milton practiced his Jerry impression on Kim. *Milton knew exactly how to make Kim mad. *When Milton was in detention, Mr. Colburn said that he should set him up with Holatta (Kim) and that he would really like her, and he didn't deny it, even though he knew who she really was. Dude, Where's My Sword? *Milton and Kim (and Jack) went to the pawn shop together. *When Kim attacked the guy at the pawn shop, Milton (and Jack) held her back. *Kim looked impressed when Milton bought the pawn shop. *When Kim laughed funny, Milton elbowed her to make her stop. *Kim put her hand on Milton's back when the gang walked out of the dojo. Breaking Board *Kim looked offended when Milton (and the other boys) didn't notice her weird outfit. *Milton (and Eddie) helped Kim get revenge on Jerry. Reality Fights *Milton didn't get mad when Kim pushed him into Eddie at the beginning of the Obstacle Course. *Kim and Milton stared at each other (coldly) before they started the obstacle course. *Milton looked slightly worried when Kim got bumped off the balance beam. *Kim smiled at Milton sweetly when Rudy told him to choose between eating a lobster and letting his friends eat the lobster. *Although Kim was furious at Milton, she decided to vote Jack off instead. *Milton told Kim that voting Jack off was a good idea, probably because he was relieved that she didn't decide to vote him off. *Milton was holding onto Kim's shoulder when he threw up. *Kim looked horrified, but didn't shove him off. * Kim didn't smile or laugh or make fun of Milton when Jerry revealed his secret. *Kim and Milton exchanged a look when Rudy brought up Jack. *Kim moved closer to Milton after Jack left them to talk to Eddie. *Milton looked a bit hurt when Kim called him a little weasel. The Wrath of Swan *Milton overheard Frank's plan to humiliate Kim and broke out of the bathroom with Jerry to save her. *Milton (and Jerry) was concerned for Kim. *Milton helped Kim fight the Black Dragons. Rowdy Rudy *Kim wanted to help Milton with his first kiss with Julie. *Kim pushed Milton against the locker. *Kim spent lots of time helping Milton. *Kim kissed Milton. *When she kissed Milton her necklace changed color from blue to red then back to blue and so on. If it was a mood necklace, it could mean she was having conflicting feelings about kissing him. *Milton was shocked when Kim kissed him. *Milton liked kissing Kim. *Milton defended Kim when Julie attacked her (although he didn't do much) *Kim explained the whole thing to Julie. *There's a possibility that Milton was Kim's first kiss. Season 2 Rock'em Sock'em Rudy *Milton and Kim (and Jack) hung out together. *Milton looked impressed when Kim was sparring with the robot. My Left Foot *Milton called Grace and helped Kim (and Jerry) get into the pep squad. *Kim clapped and cheered for Milton when he scored. *Kim looked proud when she said that they were with The Foot (Milton). *Kim and Milton high-fived after Milton scored. We are Family *Kim didn't look offended when Milton (and Jack) screamed when she walked in. *Kim shoved Jerry's helmet at Milton right before she attacked Jerry. Eddie Cries Uncle *Milton and Kim sat next to each other in Falafel Phil's. *Milton sat next to Kim at lunch. *When Milton was telling Kim how the Harlem Globe Trotters were just regular people, he put his arm around her. *Kim put her arms around Milton and pulled him away from the Harlem Globe Trotters. *Milton didn't look too worried when Kim was faking an injury, probably because he knew her well enough to know that she was faking it. Skate Rat *Kim cheered for Milton when he was on the skateboard. *Kim and Milton sat together in the wild. *Both Kim and Milton were interested in the beach vole. *Both Kim and Milton didn't want anyone to hurt the beach vole and were the only ones who didn't support the skate park. *Milton warned Kim (and Jack) about the angry mob before hiding in the locker. *Milton went camping with Kim. *Kim and Milton were together the whole time when the gang was fighting with the skateboarders. Capture the Flag *Milton helped Kim with her dress. *When Milton criticized Kim's dress, Kim looked offended. Indiana Eddie *Milton warned Kim about the angry mother falcon. *Kim and Milton were sitting next to each other in the dojo. *Kim looked worried when Milton fell from the sky. Kim of Kong *Milton was excited to spar with Kim. *Milton was hurt when Kim decided to spar with Jack instead. *Kim seemed sad that she hurt Milton. *Kim and Milton "broke up". *Milton was jealous of Jack and told him that it wouldn't be long before Kim tossed him out like an old sock. Hit The Road Jack *Kim and Milton were the only ones who felt awkward about replacing Jack. Wazombie Warriors *Milton and Kim were talking about their science project. *Milton found Kim's science project ridiculous, but didn't say anything. *Kim offered to give Milton her bean when Jerry wrecked his project. Sole Brothers *Kim and Milton climbed up Mt. Seaford together. *Kim and Milton carved RG+BA in a heart. *Kim and Milton were standing very close to each other on top of Mt. Seaford. All the President's Friends *Kim looked scared and worried when Milton (and Jerry) fell off the VIP booth and onto the stage. *Kim said "Oh no you don't" when Frank and the Black Dragons jumped onto the stage to beat Milton up. *Kim took out Frank for Milton. Kickin' It On Our Own *When the gang shared a group hug, Milton's arm was around Kim. *Milton asked Jack how Kim was. *Milton was happy to see Kim at Falafel Phil's. Oh, Christmas Nuts! *Kim was staring/smiling at Milton when he was walking out of the dojo. Season 3 Spyfall *Milton told Kim about the prince of Khakhmakhistan after she asked who he was. *Milton didn't mind when Kim called him a 'nerd with no life.' Dueling Dojos *Kim and Milton watched Sam for Rudy together. *After Sam kicked Milton, Kim looked concerned and walked over to him. *When Sam taunted them, and Kim moved closer to Milton. *When Milton said it was his turn to check on Sam, Kim watched him with a worried expression. *Kim put her hand on Milton's back as they left the dojo. Meet the McKrupnicks *Kim brought up Milton going to Scotland with his parents. *Kim and Milton leaned across Jack (who was sitting between them) to talk to each other. *Kim and Milton danced beside each other. *When Milton stood up to say a few words, Kim was smiling at him. *Kim called Milton part of her family. *Milton didn't seem offended when Kim referred to him as a weird cousin that would never get married. *Milton gave Kim a pep talk before her game. *Kim and Milton high-fived before Jack rang the bell. *Milton handed his notebook to Kim before his game. *Kim was encouraging Milton throughout his game. Witless Protection *Kim and Milton sat next to each other during the fake camp-out. *Kim threw Milton's guitar when he attempted to play campfire songs. *Kim and Milton were talking to the same policeman together. *When Milton asked if Rudy had heard them, he was looking at Kim. *Kim questioned Milton's disguise being a woman named Senorita Rosa. *Milton said Kim's new name would be Jorge, out of spite. *Kim and Milton were standing next to each other when the detective came into the dojo. *When Kim said she wanted her own state room, Milton said if she was getting one, he was getting one. *Kim and Milton rolled their eyes in unison when Jerry said the sheep got bad reception. *Kim and Milton were standing closely next to each other when talking about Old MacDonald. *When Kim tried to stop Milton from saying they were a Mariachi band and he was Senorita Rosa, he told her to "shut it, Jorge." *Kim and Milton were both attacked by birds. *Kim asked Milton what had happened to him. Jack Stands Alone Two Dates and a Funeral *Milton kept watching Jack and Kim before they implied for him to go and went on their date. Win, Lose or Ty *Kim was the first to notice when Milton got dragon-fied. *Kim looked worried when Kai tried to punch Milton. Sensei and Sensibility *Kim and Milton discuss their lunch together. *Kim helps Milton identify his lunch. *Kim was with Milton when he made his risotto. *Kim and Milton sat together at the tournament. *Kim and Milton both say 'gah' (Milton's catchphrase) when Jerry tosses spit at them. *Kim and Milton keep smiling at each other. *Kim is seemingly leaning into Milton when they're talking. Gabby`s Gold *Milton called Kim after he broke up with Julie Temple of Doom *Kim gets upset when a possessed Milton thinks Laurel Bitterman is cuter than her. *Kim looked concerned about Milton's behavior so she goes to investigate. *Kim kisses Milton in order to release the spirit possessing him. Kilton Quotes Season 1 Season 2 Kim of Kong Season 3 Meet the McKrupnicks Jack: '''Milton's more than our friend. '''Kim: '''He's our family. You know, like that weird cousin you know who'll never get married. '''Milton: '''Thanks for that, Kim. Witless Protection '''Milton: Why don't I get everyone in the mood with some old fashion campfire songs? Kim: Please don't. (Milton picks up his guitar) Milton: (plays the guitar) Oh, she'll be coming around the mountain when...(Kim takes his guitar and throws it) Temple of Doom Possessed Milton: Before I go you must fulfill your promise with a kiss. Kim: Absolutely. If that's what I promised you then- I'm sorry a what now? Possessed Milton: I can not move on to the next world until your lips touch mine in this one. (Kim looks at Jack, in a way of asking for permission) (Jack nods) Kim: Fine. I will give you a kiss. (Kim grabs Milton's hand. They lean in) Kim: But don't try anything fancy! (she points at him) (Milton shakes his head) (They lean in again, and kiss) Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Milton Category:Kim Category:People Who Can Break A Board